Don't Dream It's Over
Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Terri gives Rick a second chance, but she might be risking everything. When she's forced to choose between her loyalties to Paige and her feelings for Rick, the results are tragic. Meanwhile, Sean is tired of Marco always being around Ellie. Extended Overview The episode starts with Paige telling Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner about her parents lending her the van for the weekend, and they can all go to the park. Terri comes in and is sad as she doesn't have anyone to go with. Paige suggests she bring someone, and Terri happily agrees. Later while they're in Drama class, Terri is partnered with Rick, her ex-boyfriend. They do a trust game where Terri has to fall back into Rick's arms. At first she doesn't trust him but then closes her eyes and falls back and he catches her. Then afterwards they talk about Drama. Then Rick starts apologizing for what he did to Terri, but then she tells him she'll see him in Bio and leaves. Ellie and Marco are talking and are planning to go to an Indian movie which Ashley says she should do things with Sean cause change isn't always bad. Then Sean visits Ellie at her co-op job and invites her to Elimination Round 3, an action franchise. She remembers about her plans with Marco but accepts anyway. Then Spin, Paige, Jimmy and Hazel are eating at The Dot when Terri comes in with Rick. All of them can't believe their eyes. Then Rick and Terri go have something to drink. They decide to bring Rick along for the ride. Ellie and Marco go to the movies where Jay looks at him weird; then he and Alex go buy popcorn. Sean is disappointed that Marco is there but just wants to get seats. Everyone arrives at the park where Terri and Rick talk. Then Sean is at the movies and looks at Marco who is laughing at the movie, Sean goes to eat popcorn but Marco's hand is there and quickly pulls it away. Back at the park Paige tries to convince Terri to get away from Rick. Then she calls him a "psycho" and he storms into the woods. Terri then tells Paige she's sick of her telling her what to do and follows Rick. There Rick is furious, and he and Terri talk and kiss then she wants to go back, but he suggests they walk. Then after an argument he grabs her arms and pushes her and she hits her head on a rock. Paige is worried and goes with Spinner to find Terri there. Rick takes off as they find Terri and call an ambulance. At school everyone finds out about Terri and send her a get well card. Sean sees Ellie sitting with Marco and tries to get Marco out of there so he and Ellie can talk; she gets mad and leaves. At the hospital they see Terri and her dad. He says there is a blood clot and they have to do surgery. He then finds out they knew Rick was abusive and tells them off and leaves to tend for Terri. Paige leaves. Then they start making out and Spinner stops her saying she's just doing that because of Terri and she gets mad, and he goes to The Dot and she leaves. The next day Spin sees Rick in the car and tells him to get out of there and almost punches him but Paige stops him. Rick's mom comes out and they leave. Spin then rushes out and he and Paige start crying. Ellie tells Marco she's dumping Sean but he says Sean can be great for her. She then finds Sean and tells him she's sorry and they kiss. Spin and Paige visit Terri and her dad apologizes for what he said to them, saying he was "way out of line" yesterday, and assures them that they are good friends. They look at her in the bed, and the episode ends.